Anna's Sleepover
by maylea
Summary: The title says it all! R&R! *NEW! CHAPTER 3's UP!*
1. Anna's Invitation

Anna's Sleepover  
  
Part 1  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I do NOT own Tekken. Period. And I'm not that good a writer, so.reviews please!  
  
Anna wakes up from her beauty sleep. Glances at her wall clock to see that it was now 6:30.  
  
Anna: What a beautiful morning!  
  
Nina: Yeah, yeah, shut up, moron.  
  
Anna: Good morning sister dear!  
  
Nina: I doubt it cuz I'm with you.  
  
Anna: Don't worry sister dear. Your brilliant sister Anna will help you make the day a good day.  
  
Nina: Ah, whatever. If you wanna start now, shut up.  
  
Anna: Aw, dear sister. did you have a nightmare?  
  
Nina: I told you to shut up! Now can you?  
  
Anna stands firm. Trying not to bust a single move.  
  
Nina: Thank you.  
  
Nina heads for the door. Gets out, and leaves Anna behind.  
  
Anna: Oh, dear. I must've gone too far again. I know! I'll make sister dear happy by throwing the best sleepover party in the whole world! And Hwoarang's gonna be there. I know Nina dearest likes Hwo. And Jinny will be there as well. Such a brilliant plan!  
  
But that wasn't entirely true. Because for one thing, Nina doesn't have a crush. It's Anna usually who likes to flirt around with guys. Especially the Tekken guys.  
  
30 minutes have passed and it was now 7:00. Anna had spent 30 minutes making slumber party invitations for the big night. She used her best handwriting. In each card, she wrote:  
  
'Come to my magnificent sleepover party! It's going to be a blast so you have to come! Girls, all I have to say is: Pack your attractive outfits into your backpack and prepare for a pageant! Guys: Be there, and be impressed.'  
  
It was now 7:45. Anna finished all her party invitations. She decided she should hand them to the Tekken community this afternoon. So, she called all the players and got on with it.  
  
In the afternoon, all the players had arrived for the handouts. Anna prepared bake macaroni for them. And this is what happened.  
  
Steve: Oh, please, Anna. This is what you make every time we come here! Can you try cooking something else?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, babe. Like, I mean. why the hell would you cook the same thing for the same people?  
  
Jin: No offense, Anna, but. your bake mac does suck.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes, Anna. I cook a lot more neat stuff than you do.  
  
Xiaoyu holds Hwoarang's hand ever so tightly.  
  
Xiaoyu: Right, dear Hwoarang?  
  
Hwoarang: No.  
  
Xiaoyu squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, whatever, dumb Chinese girl.  
  
Xiaoyu let's go of Hwoarang's hand.  
  
Xiaoyu: Thank you Hwoarang. and what's 'dumb' anyway?  
  
Christie: Oh, please.Like, I mean, like, you don't know, like, anything, girlie.  
  
Xiaoyu: Is that a good thing?  
  
Anna: Oh, sure, it's a good thing. But anyways, here are the handouts.  
  
Anna hands out the invitations. They open the invitations. And they look at her surprisingly.  
  
Anna: What? Do I have a pimple on my forehead?  
  
Julia: Nothing, it's just that.  
  
Craig: Why would you want to hold a pageant in your room when your room's too small?  
  
King: Yeah, and besides, who would wanna see chicks dressed in sexy bombastic dresses in the middle of the night?  
  
All guys except Craig and King: I do! Bring it on!! Woohoo!!!!  
  
Hwoarang: You guys are like gays.  
  
Jin: Yeah. Hwoarang, this is the first time we ever agreed with each other.  
  
Paul: Every guy would love to see a chick in a swimsuit!  
  
Mokujin: Tell me about it.  
  
Gon: Rar!!!  
  
Eddy: Yeah, let's do it!  
  
Brian: hehehehe. Bring it on!!  
  
Julia: what about us?  
  
Michelle: yeah, I mean.  
  
Ganryu: Oh come on, Michelle! It's just once in a while that I can see you in a bathing suit!  
  
Michelle: Oh, all right, but only on one condition.  
  
Anna: what's that?  
  
Michelle: Keep that wrestling person away from me and Julia as possible.  
  
Christie: Then it's agreed.  
  
Boys: ALL RIGHT!!!! 


	2. Landing on butts in the morning

Part 2

Anna: Ok… balloons here… streamers go here…

Anna said to herself the next morning.

She had been up since sunrise decorating the party room for her sleepover party. And it was now 8:00. She made it look like a pageant, like it was suppose to. 

Anna: It doesn't look festive now… But it will be! 

She said brightly to herself.

While Anna was busy decorating, Nina was still asleep. 

It was now 8:45, and Nina was finally awake. She took a shower and put a tight shirt and tight pedal pushers on. She wore her high-heeled sandals and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and a slice of cake. She then went to the living room to watch TV.

Anna, though, was still busy decorating the room. She had sweat on her forehead, but she didn't care. She continued humming her little song of joy while she was decorating, no worries there.

It was 11:00. Nina decided to sneak out of the house again. She didn't care about Anna. She headed to the door and closed it with a slam. And that slam made Anna jump and land on her butt with a thud. She helped herself up, and finished all the work to be done. She knew Nina had sneaked out again. But she didn't care. Cuz in 7 hours, she was betting that Nina would be enjoying herself, talking with the guys and yak all she wants. 

====================================================

Michelle: Such a short chapter, I know, but, I ran out of ideas! Bummer, huh? Well, I'll think of more when I have the time. I'm writing 4 fics with chapters including this one, and well, it's hard keeping up with each one of 'em. But I promise to update sooner if I get finer ideas. Please help me! :D Well, see ya!

====================================================


	3. Is this the end?

Anna's Sleepover  
  
by: michelle  
  
A/N: Sorry if you had waited long... I really am. Just that I was making new fics and got myself carried away by it that I forgot to update "Anna's Sleepover!" I know it must've been really hard for you to wait for like... a month or something. Well, I promise to update if an idea pops into my head... Kinda like when I write "Truth or Dare." Oh well... Read on!  
  
Anna: Hmm...  
  
*Anna said to herself while hanging the decors on the ceiling.  
  
Anna: I'm lacking something...  
  
Voice: Stage.  
  
*Once again, Anna jumped and landed on her butt.  
  
Nina: Thought I left, huh? Thought I never knew about this stupid slumber sleep whatever party, huh? Well, sorry to say that you've lost... Your party's gonna be bizarre 'cause I know all about it already. Sorry to have you land on your butt, but... You know, I DON'T feel sorry for you.  
  
*Nina turns her back at Anna and walks away, slammed the door, and caused Anna to... AGAIN jump and land on her butt.  
  
Anna: Oh no! Naw... Wah!!! What am I gonna dooooooo???? Nina dear knows all about it... WAH!!!!  
  
A/N: Is this the end of the fic, the pageant, the butts, and the humor? Maybe. Send me reviews. Hehe... Y'know, it's 8:00 p.m. in here and I didn't do my homework yet. I'll see you around when... You know. Well... go ahead. Though it's a short chapter, I hope you still enjoy it. 


End file.
